


Perchance to Dream

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's on everyone's minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

Sam knows. He knows why Dean didn't say anything. Why _he_ didn't say anything.

"When two hunters make it to the finish line? You leave 'em alone."

Sam is tired. He doesn't let himself think about it very often, but it's there. It's a weight that will eventually drag him under, make him do something stupid because he just _can't_ anymore. He's going to fight it as long as he can, and he's going to do everything in his power not to drag Dean down with him, but he can feel the weight on him.

_When is it our turn?_


End file.
